Spam Heal pl0x!
by Syncyes
Summary: A Cleric, driven to craziness by a warrior in Ludi PQ, lets the warrior die in Hidden Street: A Crack on the Wall. Oneshot, and quite a lame ending.


**Spam Heal pl0x!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory. But I own my weird imaginary flying Jr. Balrog:D_

_**A/N: This conveys my absolute frustration at Ludibrium PQers, who seem to have a most important job-yelling SPAM HEAL NOOB CLERIC! at me. :O And yes, the "Syncyes" is at Stage - " is implying my cleric,Syncyes.**  
_

* * *

**_"Syncyes" is at Hidden Street: Stage 1"_**

"ARGH!" The warrior yelled. "What the hell you noob cleric! HEAL ME ALREADY!"

The cleric brushed away one stray lock of amber hair. He sighed in frustration.

"I see no reason _why_ I should heal you." He replied. "You still have around 1999/2000 of your HP left."

The warrior slammed his Zard deep into the flesh of a Retz, growling angrily. "Look, cleric, you are a friggin CLERIC. Your job is to heal me whenever I get hit. So don't back-talk me. You chose your skill path on your own. Now heal me."

The cleric heaved a great sigh, and healed the warrior.

* * *

**_"Syncyes" is at Hidden Street: Stage 3"_**

"SLASH BLAST! SLASH BLAST! SLASH BLAST! **CLERIC** SLASH **SPAM** BLAST **HEAL ME**!"

At the bottom of Stage 3 of the Ludibrium PQ, a horde of octopi swarmed around a lone warrior. Well, not exactly lone. A cleric stood behind him, casting Magic Claws into the horde as fast as possible. The warrior held them back with every Slash Blast he yelled, and after he had decimated the horde, he shoved his Zard into its scabbard and proceeded to yell at the hapless cleric.

"This is the second time in this PQ!" He screamed. "SPAM HEAL ME!" The Zard slammed into the brick besides the clerics head.

A bandit peered down at them, an eyebrow twitching when he saw what was happening. "Syn, Jacq, Leader wants you up there right now with the passes! And Jacq, really, stop being such an idiot!" He flashed a grin at Syncyes and with a shout of "Haste!" for them, ran off.

"You better remember this cleric...if this happens at Alishar **I WILL KILL YOU**." Jacq stalked off, but not before he pulled off the middle finger behind his back.

* * *

_**"Syncyes" is at Hidden Street: Stage 4"**_

"_Invincible_" Syncyes whispered. He felt power flow out of his body to form a magical shield all around it. A few Magic Claws later, the Shadow within the dark room was gone, only a Pass showing that it was ever there.

He stepped out of the dark room,blinking in the sudden light. With the satisfied smile of one who has done a job well done, he walked up, only to be greeted with a "HEAL ME NOOB!" from Jacq.

The cleric grimaced slightly, feeling a slight revulsion at having to heal Jacq again. He gave him a laconic reply : "_Heal_"

"Good!" the warrior grinned delightedly. "Mister 'I'm So Strong' is FINALLY learning how to be a good little Cleric!"

Syncyes felt an insane urge to laugh at the idiotic warrior as they waited for the rest of the party to come.

* * *

_**"Syncyes" is at Hidden Street: Stage 7"**_

_Pop_

The PQers massacred the first two Rombots, Syncyes healing when people needed it, but still being able to attack and get a decent amount of experience. That is, until Jacq, who was a little slow on Stage 6, showed up.

"Don't forget, you noob cleric!" Jacq yelled. "Spam heal!"

_Pop_

"Wooooooooo!" Jacq yelled, Power Striking at the Rombot over and over again. He grinned in delight--until he noticed that his HP had gone down a little from one of the summoned block golems.

"DAMMIT CLERIC HEAL ME!" He screamed. He gave a death glare at Syncyes, even as his HP was filled completely.

* * *

_**"Syncyes" is at Hidden Street: A Crack on the Wall"**_

The warrior grinned. "Finally, we're at Crack! Now cleric, don't forget to spam heal your ass off!" He launched himself at Alishar like there was no tomorrow.

The cleric felt his blood boil up slowly. This entire PQ, he had worked well with all the members--except Jacq. If he said it one more time...

"CLERIC SPAM HEAL, MY GOD!!!!!"

Rage erupted inside Syncyes. "Time to die...Jacq..." he whispered.

With a malicious grin, the cleric stayed on the side without Jacq the entire Crack stage. When Jacq's tombstone dropped down, he whispered "_Never try to mess with clerics Jacq...never."_

**_A/N: Yes, I know the ending sucks like hell. D:_**


End file.
